88 Ninja Fault
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Korea Selatan.. Banyak sekali orang dengan kekayaan melimpah entah dengan cara berusaha atau dengan cara yang kotor sekalipun. menyewa ninja bayaran salah satu cara berlindung mereka. Termasuk Park Chanyeol milyuner muda kaya raya menyewa ninja Master Kim.. no.88.. HunKai - ChanKai - KrisKai - LuKai - BaekKai - EveryonexKai!
1. Chapter 1

-'Loud Gold Bank'-

Disebuah rumah bergaya Jepang dengan 10 lantai. Cukup megah dan angkuh dengan liarnya rambatan bunga mawar memenuhi pekarangan dan atapnya, ditambah 20 pohon sakura yang mekar sepanjang tahun.

Sekilas banyak orang yang merasa rumah itu amat mengerikan karena banyak mafia datang dan pergi.

"Dia sedang menuju kemari, Lord" dua orang yeoja berpakaian kimono berwarna biru tua menunduk hormat pada namja tua yang menjadi tuannya.

Jarak keduanya ditutupi oleh sebuah tirai kain sutera putih. Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan hanya disinari oleh sebatang lilin merah besar diatas meja kecil yang mencetak bayangan hitam tuannya.

"Biarkan dia masuk" namja tua itu memberikan perintahnya lalu yeoja itu pergi menyusul seseorang.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Park" kedua yeoja berpakaian kimono biru itu membungkuk hormat tangannya mempersilakan namja bermarga Park tersebut untuk membuka tirai kain dan masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu.

**SRAAAKK..**

"Akhirnya saya dapat bertemu Anda, Tuan George Kim" seulas senyum tipis tajam tergambar diwajah Park tersebut.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar kehebatanmu bocah Park" namja tua itu memberikan seringai terbaiknya.

"Langsung saja, seperti yang saya katakan minggu lalu" namja muda itu duduk didepan George Kim. Keduanya duduk diatas bantal duduk dengan meja pendek berhiaskan sebatang lilin tadi.

"Ini berkas ninja-ninjaku yang unmission" George Kim menyerahkan kertas-kertas data ninja.

Mata namja itu mengamati tajam seluruh data sekaligus penampilan ninja. Semua penampilan ninja itu sama.

Memakai jaket kerah tinggi berwarna hitam dan masker hitam. Hanya rambut, mata, dan telinga yang membuat penampilan mereka berbeda. Banyak dari mereka yang menyewa jasa ninja hanya memerlukan keahliannya, penampilan tidak dihitung.

Mata itu kemudian terhenti pada sebuah foto sederhana. Persis seperti foto-foto lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari foto itu. Sorot mata ninja itu..

"Ini.." Park menunjuk foto itu, mata dalam foto tersebut dapat menghipnotisnya.

"Dia nomor 88.. kekuatannya Teleport, tapi dia terlalu muda dan belum cukup berpengalaman untuk menjaga orang sehebat dirimu, bocah Park" George Kim seolah menyarankan agar namja muda itu tidak memilih ninja nomor 88.

"Aku menginginkannya" Park mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kearah mata George Kim, ketua ninja terhebat.

"Kusarankan kau memilih yang lain, Senior kelas A masih banyak" suara George Kim normal. Tapi namja Park itu dapat mendengar keraguan, keposesifan, emosi dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku memilih nomor 88. Aku kirim bayarannya sekarang juga" namja Park itu mengeluarkan cek.

"Dia tidak seharga uang" George Kim menolak. Bibir Park tersenyum samar.

"Kuberi 500 keping emas" Park menantang Tuan Kim.

"Ku tolak, Park Chanyeol" George Kim berdiri lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan kliennya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Namja yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah diusianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Gomenasai.., Tuan Kim memerintah saya untuk mengantar Anda keluar rumah" kedua wanita berkimono biru itu datang sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, ne" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengikuti wanita itu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah jepang mewah itu.

**..AFTER THAT..**

"Tuan Kim, ini hadiah dari tuan Park atas kerjasamanya" wanita berkimono putih datang kehadapan tuan Kim yang kini sedang duduk didepan pohon bonsai.

"Buka" Tuan Kim memerintah wanita berkimono putih itu untuk membuka koper hitam yang diberikan Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

**BRAKK! **

**1000 keping emas..**

"…" Tuan Kim terdiam. Berfikir sejenak.

"Apa perlu saya kembalikan jika Tuan tidak berkenan menerimanya?" wanita itu bertanya sopan.

"Biarkan, beritahukan pada Park. Aku menerima kerjasamanya" Tuan Kim pergi entah kemana.

**=TBC=**

Gimana?

Apakah jelek? Pendek Kurang Panjang?


	2. Chapter 2

..Mine..

Di rumah bergaya jepang itu, di salah satu ruang. Terlihat luas. Perabotan disana hanya sebuah meja pendek dan empat buah bantal duduk.

Disana merupakan ruangan biasanya penghuni rumah megah itu berkumpul.

Kini agak lengang karena banyak mission membunuh.

Hanya ada dua namja yang sudah sedari tadi duduk disana.

Kakak beradik yang saling duduk berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh meja pendek berhias vas bunga tulip.

Keduanya asik berbicara seolah jarang bertemu.

"Hyung.. kau sudah level A, dan banyak sukses dalam misi, aku kapan?" namja Tan berwajah manis itu, sang adik, mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau masih kecil, Daddy belum memperbolehkanmu.. aigo, jangan berpose imut begitu, kucium kau nanti" namja tinggi berambut pirang itu mencubit pipi namja tan itu.

"Aw.. appo hyung! Dan aku tidak mau berciuman pada namja!" namja tan itu mengaduh sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Look.. kau bahkan belum memberikan ciuman pertamamu kan?" hyungnya mengacak rambut yellow milik dongsaengnya.

"Kris hyung! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" namja tan itu menampik tangan hyungnya dan mencoba menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Kau tetap manis dan yeppo, Kai" Kris membantu Kai merapikan rambutnya. Halus.. itu yang dirasakan Kris setiap menyentuh rambut Yellow itu.

"Aku tidak manis! Aku tampan hyung!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

**CKLEK..**

"Kau yeppo kawai Kai.." seorang namja berkulit putih tinggi dengan rambut berwarna dark brown membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan dimana terdapat Kris dan Kai yang sedang duduk.

"Ya! Sehun! aku tampan!" Kai tambah manis jika ngambek seperti sekarang.

**CUP!**

"Kau manis, berhentilah ngambek atau kucium bibirmu" Sehun baru saja mencium pipi Kai dan mengancam akan mencium bibir Kai.

Blush…

"Hun.." Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah karena ciuman pipi tiba-tiba.

"Hun, kau sudah selesai dengan misimu?" Kris memecahkan suasana romantis yang tercipta. Kris muak juga melihat adiknya yang manis dirayu namja lain selain dirinya.

"Sudah, hanya membunuh 30 orang" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bantal duduk disamping Kai.

"A-Apa?!" Kai membelalakkan matanya melihat Sehun tak percaya.

"Untuk level A, itu sudah biasa Kai, Sehun dan aku harus membunuh lebih dari 100 orang untuk bisa lolos level A" Kris memandang gemas adiknya yang kelebihan hormone cute itu.

**Tap-Tap-Tap.. BRUGH..**

"Ka-Kai..?" Kris terbelalak saat Kai berdiri dari duduknya berlari dan duduk dipangkuannya menghadapnya dengan kedua tangan Kai merangkul lehernya.

"H-hyung.. hyung tidak akan membunuhku.. kan?" Kai menatap Kris dengan wajah sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca indah.

**Dag-Dig-Dug..**

Jantung Kris berdetak kencang. Jarak tubuhnya dan Kai amat dekat membuat Kris mampu terhipnotis oleh mata Kai.

"Kris Hyung.." air mata Kai hampir jatuh.

**Tes****..** setetes air mata jatuh saat Kai menutup kedua matanya.

**CUP!**

Segera Kris mengecup mata Kai yang terpejam dan menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Tidak akan chagiya.." Kris memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang bergetar terisak. Mengelus pelan rambut Kai yang halus dan bergumam maaf entah meminta maaf karena apa. Semua orang akan merasa bersalah akan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari namja manis tan bernama Kai. Air mata Kai terlalu berharga.

"Kris hyung, tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Kai bertanya kembali masih dalam rengkuhan hangat Kris.

"Aku akan disisimu dan menjagamu Chagiya.." Kris mengecup lembut pipi Kai berulang kali hingga Kai tertidur dalam rengkuhan Kris dengan kepala menyandar di pundak tegap Kris.

"Sehun" Kris memanggil namja putih yang sedari tadi duduk menyaksikan.

"Aku bisa gila jika melihatnya kau ciumi dan kau peluk erat begitu Kris. Dia milikku" Sehun perlahan bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Kai pelan dari pelukan Kris.

"Percaya diri sekali, dia lebih mengkhawatirkanku, itu berarti dia lebih mencintaiku" Kris berdiri setelah Sehun berhasil menggendong bidal tubuh Kai yang tertidur pulas.

"Kau itu hyungnya, kau tidak diperkenankan memiliki perasaan terlarang terhadap adikmu sendiri" Sehun menatap tajam Kris.

"Menjadi Kakak itu adalah salah satu misi yang Tuan Kim berikan padaku, aku bisa saja suatu saat menikahinya" Kris mengecup pelan pipi Kai.

"Berhenti menciumi istriku" Sehun menjauhkan Kai dari Kris.

"Kau selalu menggunakan jurus menidurkan setiap melihat airmatanya terjatuh" Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang tertidur manis.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya sedih. Air matanya membuatku serasa merenggang nyawa" Kris juga menatap wajah Kai.

"Haha, kalian itu berteman sejak kecil, manamungkin Kai memiliki perasaan lain padamu" Kris memandang rendah Sehun.

"Misimu menjadi Kakak seorang Kai itu seumur hidupmu, ingat itu Kris" Sehun memandang Kris dengan mata elangnya.

**WHUSSSH...**

Sehun menghilang cepat meninggalkan hembusan lembut angin dingin.

Kris hanya tersenyum. Perlahan duduk kembali dengan gagah di bantal duduknya.

"Sialan.. haha" Kris tertawa getir meratapi nasib cintanya. Matanya berkedip berulang kali menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Sungguh hanya karena Kai ia mampu kehilangan control emosinya yang sudah dilatih selama 20 tahun untuk.. **mati**.


	3. Chapter 3

-Another Two-

**Brugh..**

Sehun meletakkan pelan tubuh Kai diatas kasur mewah berwarna merah disebuah kamar dirumah jepang itu. Ruangan itu terlihat berbeda dari ruangan lain yang sangat menampakkan gaya jepang. Diruangan ini justru terdapat boneka beruang besar berwarna biru muda dan karpet hijau bergambar Pororo serta TV besar lengkap dengan PS3.

**Itu kamar Kai..**

Sehun menutupi setengah tubuh Kai dengan selimut berwarna merah darah.

**SREET..**

Perlahan Sehun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Kai. Mengangkat kepala Kai lalu meletakkannya di lengannya. Merengkuh erat tubuh Kai.

"My mine.." Perlahan mata Sehun terpejam menyusul mimpi Kai.

**Matahari sudah tenggelam..** bulan sabit kini menampakkan diri dengan bunga sakura yang terbang terbawa angin.

"Engh.." Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Em, sejak kapan aku tertidur?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya dikasur.

**Snif.. Sniff..**

Kai mencium wangi yang tertinggal di kasurnya.

"Mint.. wangi tubuh Sehun.." seketika pipi Kai kembali bersemu merah. Matanya menjadi sayu dan wajahnya menjadi makin imut dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur.

Perlahan Kai merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, menutup matanya dan menghirup dalam wangi Sehun yang tertinggal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur tuan putri?" suara seorang namja tiba-tiba terdengar disamping Kai.

"KYA!" Kai menjerit kaget.

**GREP!** Namja itu membekap Kai.

"Buka penutup wajahku, putri" namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya yang ditutupi cadar ninja sehingga hanya berjarak satu kilan dengan wajah Kai.

**SREEET..** Perlahan Kai membuka masker hitam itu. Namja itu melepaskan bekapannya pada Kai.

"Lu-Luhan?" Kai menatap takjub pada namja tampan didepannya.

**CHU~**

Luhan mencium kilat pipi Kai. Membuat Kai terdiam kaget.

"Lama tidak bertemu chagiya.." Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

"Lu-Luhan aku rindu~" Kai segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan.

**GREPP!**

Luhan balas memeluk erat tubuh Kai. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan untuk melepas rindu mereka.

Pelukan Luhan terasa erat dan memberikan rasa aman tersendiri bagi Kai.

"Panggil aku Luhan hyung! Kau ini si Manis-Nakal!" Luhan mencubit pipi Kai gemas setelah pelukan mereka lepas.

"Luhan hyung! Appo!" Kai mengusap pipinya yang memerah sakit.

"ahaha, neomu Kyeopta.." Luhan mengacak rambut yellow Kai.

"Hyung~ sisir rambutku" Kai mengeluarkan aegyonya. Secepat kilat Luhan berlari mengambil sisir merah milik Kai sembari menutup hidungnya sebelum cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya karena aegyo manis Kai.

**Sreet.. Sreet..**

Luhan menyisiri rambut Kai secara perlahan.

"Hyung, kenapa Daddy belum memperbolehkanku menjadi ninja sepertimu?" Kai menundukkan kepalanya sendu.

"Jangan sedih begitu saengie.. Daddy hanya ingin kau bisa bermain lebih lama, kalau sudah jadi ninja seperti hyung, kau tidak bisa bermain sesukamu lagi. Kau akan disibukkan oleh missi" Luhan mengangkat dagu Kai agar bisa melihat wajah cantik Kai.

"Tapi hyung~" Kai masih merengek.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat ke ruang makan, Daddy sudah menunggumu" Luhan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Apa Luhan hyung juga akan ikut makan malam juga?" Kai memandang penuh harap.

"Tentu. Pakailah pakaian terbaikmu arra?" Luhan mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Appo hyung! Arraseo" Kai merengut mengusap pipinya namun tersenyum manis setelahnya.

**PLUK!**

Sehelai mahkota bunga sakura jatuh di kasur merah Kai dan detik itupun Luhan menghilang dari kamar Kai. Perpindahan Luhan sudah dikategorikan dalam tingkat Spesial.

Luhan sudah di level A.


	4. Chapter 4

..Milenium Ninja..

"Dimana Kai" pertanyaan tuan Kim bahkan lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Pangeran masih di kamarnya, lord" 20 wanita berpakaian kimono kini sedang menghidangkan sejumlah makanan khas jepang yang terlihat amat mewah.

"Biar aku yang memanggilnya" Kris hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun..

**SHUUT_ TAK!**

Sebuah shuriken mengarah tepat di samping Kris. Jika Kris tadi tidak berhenti, sudah dipastikan benda tajam itu akan menancap di tengah kedua matanya.

"Duduk. Sehun, panggil Kai kemari" Tuan Kim memerintahkan Sehun membawa Kai ke ruang makan.

"Ya, Lord" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya.

**SRAAAK…**

Pintu kayu itu telah ditutup kembali setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tak ingin kau berpikiran lain jika terlalu sering bersama Kai. Ingat, janjimu dulu" Tuan Kim lah yang melempar shuriken itu tadi. Matanya menatap serius dan dibalas Kris tak kalah tajamnya.

"…" Kris diam kembali duduk dengan pandangan yang tak terputus sama sekali.

"…" Tuan Kim juga duduk dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Baik, Lord" Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kris menjawab juga. Tubuhnya tertunduk hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu ruangan itu.

Tak lama setelahnya pintu itu terbuka lagi menampilkan seorang namja manis memakai kimono berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga sakura di pinggir lipatan kainnya.

"Daddy~" namja manis itu segera berlari dan duduk dipangkuan Tuan Kim.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tuan Kim mengelus surai lembut namja manis tan itu.

Sehun segera menutup kembali pintu ruang makan itu dan duduk di bantal duduknya kembali.

"Kapan Kai boleh mendapatkan mission?" Kai merajuk dengan wajah imutnya.

"Belum saatnya nak" Tuan Kim kembali mengelus surai halus Kai.

"Ish! Daddy jahat! Kris hyung saja sudah sampai level A Senior, dan aku baru level B rendah.." Kai turun dari pangkuan Tuan Kim dan duduk di bantal duduknya sendiri.

"Kau belum berbakat dalam menggunakan teleportasimu Kai" Kris menatap lembut kearah Kai.

"Aku sudah bisa kok!" Kai menatap kesal pada hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Kau belum secepat aku Kai~" suara seorang namja terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Kai kaget.

"Kyaaa! Sehun!" Kai langsung memeluk leher Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

Sehun dengan sigap mengangkat Kai untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan merengkuh tubuh Kai erat.

"Ya.. magnae.. aku hanya mengagetkan Kai, kenapa kau malah cari kesempatan?" namja yang tadi mengagetkan Kai dari belakang memandang malas kearah Sehun yang memasang wajah ekstra datarnya.

"Kai duluan yang memelukku" Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku akan muncul di belakang Kai dan kau cari kesempatan!" namja itu menuduh Sehun.

"Sudahlah Luhan, jangan ribut" Kris akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ya-ya-ya" Luhan duduk di bantal duduknya.

Kai hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Luhan hyung sering sekali datang dan pergi tiba-tiba" Kai kesal mempoutkan pipinya.

"Aigoo~ imut sekali~" Luhan mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Appo hyung.." Kai mengusap pipinya.

"Sudah, turun dari Sehun" Tuan Kim kini bicara. Kai dengan patuh turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan duduk di bantal duduknya.

"Daddy, hari ini Kai senang sekali" Kai tersenyum manis membuat semua namja yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?" Tuan Kim akhirnya sadar dan menimpali pertanyaan Kai setelah sekian lama terhipnotis dengan manisnya senyum anaknya.

"Karena Luhan hyung ikut makan bersama kita" Kai memeluk pinggang Luhan dan Luhan langsung balas memeluk Kai dengan memasang smirk kemenangan kearah Sehun dan Kris. Sehun dan Kris balas memberi death glare.

"Sudah Kai, ayo dimakan" Sehun akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Ah, ne Sehunnie" Kai duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Tanpa Kai ketahui ternyata Sehun tersenyum kecil karena panggilan istimewa yang Kai berikan untuknya.. sedang Kris dan Luhan kini terlihat tidak suka sekaligus iri memandang Sehun.

Mereka kemudian makan dalam keheningan. Semua makanan yang terhidang disana merupakan makanan Jepang. Meski mereka tinggal di Korea. Entahlah..

**-TBC-**

**Oke, ini yang penasaran siapa Daddy itu dah kejawab kan?**

**Daddy itu ayahnya Kris dan Kai. Luhan gk ada hubungan apa-apa, dipanggil hyung karena lebih tua aja..**

**Pokoknya rumah jepang itu markas besar ninja Master Kim (Daddy)**

Ngomong-omong aku tanya dong gimana cara bales Review kalian, aku gk tau caranya e.. aku kan masih baru bikin ff, hehe

Jangan Lupa Review oke :)


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf lama update, aku sibuk ulangaan..

minggu depan UKK lagih.. :(

ah aku gk mau curhat, hem.. silakan baca!

HUNKAI!

.

.

.

.

..Keep You in..

**Suasana makin mencekam ketika makan malam usai.**

"Kai, tidurlah dulu, kami masih akan membicarakan sesuatu" Tuan Kim secara halus meminta Kai keluar dari ruang makan.

Kai pun pergi dengan terlebih dulu membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya lalu menutup pintu geser itu dengan pelan.

Begitu derap langkah Kai menghilang tuan Kim mengangkat kepalanya menatap tiga namja didepannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian" Tuan Kim merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tegas.

"Apa yang akan dibicarakan, Lord?" Sehun bertanya. Ketiganya, Sehun Luhan dan Kris menunduk di depan Tuan Kim.

"Kalian tahu.. keluarga Park" suara Tuan Kim makin dingin. Ini lebih serius dan membuat ketiga namja didepannya menggunakan seluruh indra mereka dengan tajam.

"**Park Chanyeol yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya demi menjadi pemilik tunggal kekayaan Park**" Luhan angkat bicara.

"Ya. Dia datang kemari tadi siang" Sehun juga bicara.

"Dia bertemu Anda, Lord" Kris juga bicara.

"Benar.. dia menyewa ninja kita untuk melindunginya" Tuan Kim memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dia membayarnya dengan koper hitam ini" Tuan Kim memunculkan koper hitam besar dengan jurus pemanggilnya.

**Kini didepan mereka terdapat koper hitam tersebut.**

"**77..**bukalah" Tuan Kim memerintahkan ninja 77 untuk membuka.

"Ya" dengan kekuatan Telekinesisnya, ninja 77 membuka koper itu.

"dia membayarnya dengan 1000 keping emas" Tuan Kim membuka matanya.

"biar saya yang mengambil mission ini" 77 menawarkan diri.

"Tidak bisa Luhan, kau masih ada mission malam ini. Biar aku saja, Lord" Kris melarang 77-Luhan untuk mengambil mission itu.

"Kau masih berurusan dengan presiden, **00**" Luhan juga melarang 00-Kris.

"Dia memilih siapa, Lord?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kau penasaran juga rupanya **94**" Lord menatap Sehun yang rupanya peka.

"Karena mission ini cukup sulit, saya yakin musuh Park Chanyeol banyak" ninja nomor 94-Sehun memang memiliki analisis yang kuat.

"Kalian akan menyesal mengetahui siapa yang bocah Park itu pilih.." Tuan Kim menatap ketiga namja didepannya.

"Dia memilih siapa?" Luhan menatap serius kearah tuan Kim.

"Dia memilih.. **nomor 88.. kesayangan ku****..**" Tuan Kim menutup kedua matanya lagi.

"Sial.." ketiganya langsung mengumpat. Wajah mereka berubah kesal.

"Seharusnya kubunuh dia sebelum keluar dari gerbang" mata Sehun berubah menjadi biru menyala.

"Aku akan menggantikannya" Luhan mendesak.

"**Dia hanya ingin 88**" Tuan Kim menatap lantai kayu itu.

"Berikan perintah pada saya untuk **membunuh** Park Chanyeol malam ini, Lord" Kris menunggu perintah Tuan Kim.

"88 akan melakukan missionnya minggu depan" Tuan Kim bangkit.

Koper hitam itu segera menghilang. Tuan Kim membuka pintu geser itu dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja yang masih diam duduk bersila di bantal duduk ruangan itu.

**Hening..**

"Bagaimana jika dia terluka.." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

Langkahnya terhenti setelah membuka tirai bambu. Dibukanya tirai itu dan menampakkan malam berhias bulan penuh dan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Bagaimana jika dia mati.." Kris beranjak lalu berjalan melalui Luhan untuk duduk di teras balkon.

Sehun menyusul lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon. Membiarkan rambut dark brownnya tertiup angin malam yang membawa kelopak bunga mawar beterbangan.

"Bagaimana.. jika **hatinya jatuh pada orang lain..**" Sehun berujar lirih. Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan dan Kris memejamkan kedua matanya seolah tak sanggup melihat dan menolak untuk berfikir jika hati 88 memilih orang lain diluar sana.

-TBC-

Em.. mungkin masih pada bingung ya..

gini, Kai itu bukan anak kandung tuan Kim, tapi jadi anak angkat sejak lahir karena 'sesuatu'

Dan Kai itu percaya-percaya aja waktu dibilangin kalau kris itu kakak kandungnya.. padahal bo'ongan..

Terus Kai juga percaya aja kalau dia itu belum cukup buat jadi ninja, padahal yah.. karena 'sesuatu' itu aja yang mghalangi Kai masuk level A

Sekian :)


	6. Chapter 6

Update Kilat!

Karena aku mau UKK! biar gak ketumpuk nih FF di flashdisk!

LETS READ

HUNKAI!

Semangat! yeah~

.

.

.

.

-BB Brother-

**Cuit.. cuit..**

Suara burung menandakan pagi sudah datang.

"Dongsaengku, ayo bangun manis" jemari lentik mengusap pelan pipi Kai.

"Eungh~" Kai perlahan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo, kau harus berangkat sekolah bersama Sehun" jemari lentik itu membingkai wajah manis Kai.

"Em.. nuguya?" mata Kai masih enggan membuka.

"Bukalah matamu dan lihat siapa aku" namja itu tersenyum ketika Kai membuka matanya.

"Baek-Bakhyun hyung!" Kai tersenyum riang melihat hyungnya pulang.

"Aigo.. manis sekali.. apa kau merindukanku, Kai?" Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Kai gemas.

"Appo~" Kai mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Baekhyun.

"Hehe, salahkan dirimu yang terlalu manis" Baekhyun duduk di kasur merah Kai.

"Hyung kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Setelah sekian lama.. tiga bulan kau meninggalkanku sendiri" Kai mulai menangis.

"Hyung hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar, dan bukankah masih ada Kris hyung, Luhan hyung dan Sehun yang menemanimu?" Baekhyun mengecup kelopak mata Kai yang terpejam.

"Mereka selalu sibuk.." Kai mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Khu khu khu.. yasudah, sekarang mandilah, bunga mawar merahmu sudah menunggu di bathub" Baekhyun memeluk Kai juga lalu menggiring Kai masuk ke kamar mandinya. Setelahnya Kai mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di lantai berkarpet hijau dengan gambar Pororo itu dengan tenang menunggu Kai.

**WHUSS..**

Angin dingin beraroma mawar merah menyapa penciuman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa perlu melihat kesamping dimana sudah ada sesosok namja berseragam yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tadi habis mengintip Kai mandi lagi, hum?" Baekhyun akhirnya terkekeh sambil menanyai namja disampingnya.

Namja bersurai dark brown itu wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ketahuan.

"Ja-jangan bilang pada Hyungdeul dan Lord" namja bersurai dark brown itu meraih stick PSP milik Kai.

"Aku akan bilang langsung pada Kai kalau kau selalu mengintipnya dengan mengubah tubuhmu menjadi udara kamar mandi, Oh Sehun! haha" Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Baekhyun tahu, karena Sehun membawa wangi bunga mawar merah yang digunakan Kai untuk mandi.

"Ya—Baeki hyung.. kau jahat" Sehun merajuk sekarang.

"Oke-oke, aku tidak akan bilang kok, asal kau mau membelikanku CoffeBerryBlack nanti" Baekhyun mengerling nakal.

"Baiklah.. kau selalu memaksa.. Byun Baekhyun" Sehun dengan malas balas melirik Baekhyun.

**CKLEK..**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah namja tan manis yang kini dengan lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Sehunnie~!" Kai dengan riang berlari dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"beri aku morning hug, Kai" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai.

"Ne.." Kai membalik tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan di pangkuan Sehun lalu tangannya terjulur untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Yehet" Sehun tersenyum senang. Tangannya perlahan terangkat hendak memeluk Kai namun langsung ditepis oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Kai, jangan lama-lama! Sehun hampir saja berbuat lebih padamu" Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Kai dan mendudukkan tubuh Kai dipangkuannya.

"Maksud Baekhyun hyung?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Sudah jangan tanggapi Baeki hyung" Sehun beranjak ke meja nakas.

"Kai, hyung membawa ini untukmu" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kalung perak berliontin kristal bersinar biru berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Waah.. indah sekali hyung" Kai menatap dengan mata berbinarnya.

**Chu~**

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kai.

"Kawaii~ how cute you are" Baekhyun dengan ringannya membalik tubuh Kai sehingga duduk membelakanginya di pangkuannya, lalu memasangkan kalung itu.

"Gomawo hyung" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Kemari Kai" Sehun menepuk pahanya mengintruksi Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tangan kanan Sehun sudah memegang sisir imut berbentuk kepala Krong.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun sedang menahan cemburu besar.

"Ne Sehunnie" Kai segera berlari kearah Sehun dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun dengan telaten menyisiri rambut halus Kai.

"Berbaliklah menghadapku Kai, aku akan menyisir rambut depanmu" Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Kai.

"Ne" Kai selalu menurut pada Sehun. Sehun suka itu.

"Taruh kedua tanganmu dilenganku Kai" Sehun mengintruksi lagi dan Kai tetap menurut.

Sehun kemudian menyisiri rambut Kai dengan perlahan. Menatap Kai dengan lekat-lekat.. betapa cantik makhluk dipangkuannya itu.

"Sehunnie, dasimu dimana?" Kai menatap Sehun polos.

"Masih di saku, aku tidak bisa memakainya" Sehun menjawab datar.

"Biar Kai yang pakaikan" Kai meraih dasi yang ada di saku celana Sehun.

**GLUP..**

Wajah keduanya terlalu dekat. Mata Kai fokus pada dasi yang dipakaikannya pada Sehun, sedang Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan tidak khilaf menerjang makhluk sexy di pangkuannya itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sehun. dan Sehun balas menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Hunnie sudah tampan sekarang!" Kai tersenyum riang.

Mati-matian Sehun tidak loncat-loncat bahagia.

"Kami berangkat dulu" Sehun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kai keluar kamar.

"Dah~ Baekhyun hyung~" Kai melambaikan tangannya imut.

**BLAM!**

Pintu kamar Kai tertutup kemudian.

Baekhyun melepas nafasnya lega.

**TAP!**

Seorang ninja memakai pakaian serba hitam dan masker tepat berada disamping Baekhyun hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau memberikan **itu**?" suara ninja itu terdengar.

"Ya, aku selalu memikirkannya selama aku tak bersamanya" Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah figura berisi foto kecil Kai yang manis.

"Aku menjaganya" ninja itu ikut memandang foto itu. manis..

"**Aku tak bisa percaya pada siapapun mengenai dia**, kau tahu sendiri" Baekhyun tersenyum.

**SREET..**

Ninja itu melepas masker hitam yang menutupi identitasnya.

"Begitupun aku" ninja itu ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mendengar soal **mission 88..** Luhan hyung" wajah Baekhyun sedikit mengeras. Tak ada senyuman lagi diwajahnya.

"Lord menerima mission dari Park Chanyeol" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat kaget. Luhan sudah memprediksi jika Baekhyun akan berekspresi begitu.

"Cha-chanyeol?" tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat.

"Kita tidak bisa membantah Lord. Chanyeol **hanya ingin 88**" Luhan memakai kembali maskernya.

"Sial!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga darah mengalir dari hujaman kukunya sendiri.

"Jangan ada emosi. Ingat itu **4..****"** Luhan kemudian menghilang dalam detik berikutnya.

"Kai.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan detik itu juga dirinya **pindah dimensi cahaya**.

Judul Chapt ini BB Brother, ya ini chapt khusus memunculkan Baekhyun! disini BaekKai!

Review oke!


	7. Chapter 7

=Long Affair=

"Kai, ayo pulang" Sehun kini menarik pergelangan tangan Kai untuk pulang.

"Kenapa Sehun selalu datang ke kelasku dan mengajak pulang bersama?" Kai masih duduk di bangkunya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun.

Sehun tergolong **anak cerdas**, kini ia mempercepat kelasnya sehingga bisa masuk kelas 3A, sedang Kai masih kelas 2A, reguler.

"Sudah kewajibanku Kai" Sehun bertanya dengan menatap datar pada wajah imut yang ingin diciumnya itu.

"Oh, aku pulang duluan" Kai segera menyentak tangan Sehun yang ada pada pergelangan tangannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri disana.

"Hm" Sehun hanya bergumam namun bibirnya itu mengulas senyum tipis.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Jadi selama ini Sehun pulang pergi bersamaku hanya karena kewajiban yg diberikan Daddy? Ish! Kesal-Kesal-Kesal!" Kai menghentakkan kakinya disepanjang parkir siswa. Untung sekolah sudah sepi, jika tidak Kai tidak akan selamat dari semua fans yang menggilai cute-sexy-manis-cantik-indah-tampan-kawai-yeppo-dan semua yang ada pada diri Kai.

**GREP!**

"Kya!" Kai menjerit kaget ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa dari belakang dan mendarat dalam rengkuhan hangat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Harum mint.. Kai terlalu suka aroma namja ini.

"Sehun.." Kai memejamkan matanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Ne.." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Kai dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut-" Kai ikut membalas pelukan Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya.

Tangan kanan Kai terjulur menyentuh rahang tagas Sehun. Perlahan mengikuti lekukan wajah tampan itu. Mata mereka saling menatap tanpa berkedip, saling memahami.

"Ne.." Sehun membalas maksud Kai dari tatapan Kai.

**GREP!**

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

**Chu~ **

Sehun mencium hidung Kai. Belum berani untuk mencium bibir Kai.

"Kajja" Kai menggenggam erat tangan Sehun menuju café terdekat.

Sehun dan Kai memesan bubble tea dan meminumnya di salah satu bangku yang disediakan.

Setelahnya mereka pulang.

**-88 ninja fault-**

CoffeBerryBlack kini sudah ada di tas khusus yang menjaga suhu minuman itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kai menggerutu sebal karena Sehun mengatakan minuman itu adalah pesanan Baekhyun hyung. Kai merasa diduakan.

Wajah Kai makin imut saat menggerutu seperti itu bahkan membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengan Kai disepanjang jalan berhenti karena terkesima melihat betapa cantik dan cutenya Kai.

Sehun meski berjalan didepan dapat merasakannya. Sehun ninja, dan Sehun sadar.

**GREP!**

"Jangan jauh-jauh chagi" Sehun berkata dengan suara yang agak keras. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kai. Pelukan dan panggilan Sehun tadi sukses membuat pipi Kai bersemu merah.

Semua orang yang melihat langsung bermuka masam karena berpikir bahwa Kai sudah dimiliki Sehun.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, terlalu berbahaya" Sehun berbisik lirih ditelinga Kai.

"Be-berbahaya?" pipi Kai masih memerah namun perkataan Sehun tadi menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ya, hati-hati" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kai.

"Lepas! Aku tahu aku masih B, dan kau sudah A! Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas merendahkanku didepan umum seperti ini Tuan Oh Sehun!" Kai menunjuk dahi Sehun lalu berjalan duluan dengan langkah yang ia buat lebar-lebar. Sungguh kekanakan. Dan Sehun suka. Betapa manis Kai.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Kai?" seorang di rumah jepang itu menegur Kai yang sedang berjalan riang di koridor masih dengan seragam sekolah dan tas dipunggungnya.

"Ah! Baekhyun hyung~" Kai langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan dengan sigap Baekhyun menggendongnya bidal menuju kamarnya.

**BRUG!**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan Kai diranjang putihnya. Ruangan ini sangat sederhana, hanya berukuran 3x3 meter. Dindingnya putih polos dengan bendera ninja di sebelah pintu masuk, gantungan baju dibelakang pintu, dan sebuah cermin ukuran sedang di samping jendela geser. Tirainya juga berwarna putih. Diluar jendela terdapat anggrek bulan yang indah dan selalu dirawat Baekhyun.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah kali ini hm?" Baekhyun menidurkan tubuhnya kemudian Kai ikut tiduran dengan menjadikan lengan Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya.

"Menyenangkan sekali lo hyung, Kai dapat permen lollipop dari Rap Monster" Kai bercerita panjang lebar tentang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Rap Monster itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum karena melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Kai yang menurutnya imut.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pulangnya?" Baekhyun mengusak rambut silver Kai.

"Oh! Sehun membelikan Baekhyun hyung CoffeBerryBlack! Ada di kulkas" Kai memainkan kaos putih bergambar animasi anak ayam yang dipakai Baekhyun.

"Hm, apa Kai tidak ingin CoffeBerryBlack juga?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias. Biasanya Kai akan ngambek jika Sehun membelikan orang lain sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak.

"Tidak, soalnya Sehun sudah memberikan Kai ini" Kai menunjukkan sebuah liontin bening bersinar berbentuk pusaran angin.

Baekhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya agak kaget. Kemudian senyum lebih lebar terukir manis.

"Kau mau memakainya?" Baekhyun menunjuk liontin itu.

"Ne, tapi dimana? Kai kan sudah pakai kalung pemberian Baekhyun hyung" Kai mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak berliontin kristal bersinar biru berbentuk kupu-kupu yang tergantung indah dilehernya.

"Taruh saja disampingnya" Baekhyun menggantungkan liontin pemberian Sehun bersebelahan dengan pemberiannya pada satu kalung perak yang sama.

"Apakah bagus hyung?" Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun juga.

"Ne, sekarang kembalilah kekamarmu dan ganti pakaianmu" Baekhyun merapikan rambut silver Kai.

"Gomawo hyung! Pay-pay!" Kai keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Kau sudah gila ya? Sering tersenyum seorang diri seperti itu" tiba-tiba saja di kamar Baekhyun, disamping jendelanya sudah ada sosok dengan pakaian ninja hitam.

"Biar. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku barusaja tidur bersama Kai, hehe" Baekhyun menjawab santai, seolah tak kaget dan tak takut dengan sosok ninja yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Aku bisa lebih mesra dengannya nanti, **04**" ninja itu menyindir Baekhyun.

"Yang penting aku tidak dianggap sebagai kakak kandungnya, **00**" Baekhyun memberikan seringaian tajam dan tatapan penuh kemenangan pada ninja itu.

"Sial.." **00**-Kris mengumpat, sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa dengan penuh rasa persaudaraan.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Kau masih disewa pemerintah?" Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya. Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah buku mission di laci meja belajarnya.

"Ya, hingga pertengahan bulan depan" Kris melepas maskernya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan seorang pangeran yang dimiliki oleh seorang Wu Yifan. Kris bahkan sudah melupakan nama aslinya. Nama dari penerus kekayaan salah satu kerajaan terhebat di China. Ia memilih menjadi ninja dan hidup tanpa kemewahan. Hal itu masih misteri. Kris kabur dari istana sejak berumur 3 tahun. Datang khusus ketempat Lord dan bertekuk lutut menjadi ninjanya.

Kenyataannya, Kris **masih penuh misteri**.

"Bagaimana dengan **tujuan**mu?" Baekhyun menyunggingkan seringaian miringnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya saat ini" Kris melepas baju hitam ninjanya. Memperlihatkan absnya yang terbentuk sempurna pada tubuh putih mulus tingginya. Beberapa ukiran tattoo mungkin menjadi hal yang mengerikan pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dilantai kayu kamarnya.

"Bahkan kau tak berniat menghapus tattoo itu dari tubuhmu?" Baekhyun memandang remeh pangeran yang duduk bersila dilantai disampingnya itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja.. aku sudah **membakar** dan **menguliti**nya" Kris menunjuk **kulit** di dada dan lengannya.

"Permanen ya" Baekhyun mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Aku sudah malas terapi sinar lasermu" Kris menyingkirkan telunjuk Baekhyun yang kini tepat berada pada tattoo dadanya. Baekhyun sudah sejak lama melakukan terapi laser pada tattoo Kris dengan kekuatan **light** yang dimilikinya.

"Kemungkinan hilangnya hanya 0,001%. Itu tanda kerajaan, sulit" Baekhyun melemparkan kaos berwarna putih polos yang pas untuk Kris.

Kris memakainya dengan segera. Dan pandangannya seolah berkata 'akan segera kukembalikan'.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Apa yang membuatmu langsung kemari sebelum mengganti pakaianmu?" Baekhyun bahkan terkekeh geli pada Kris yang kini dengan angkuhnya duduk bersila dengan menyeduh teh hijau.

Masih dikamarnya.

"Karena Kai?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi setelah Kris menyodorkan segelas teh hijau untuk Baekhyun.

"Karena percakapan Kai tadi tepatnya" Kris meletakkan gelas miliknya sendiri didepannya.

"Kau ingin CoffeBerryBlack-ku?" sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar gila. Percakapan antara keduanya benar-benar dingin bahkan detik jam dinding dilantai bawah **terdengar** dikamar ini. Melucu bisa-bisanya Baekhyun sisipkan dalam **aura intimidasi** mereka.

"Cih! Bukan, tapi namja itu-" Kris menghentikan perkataannya ketika poci teh kembali ke nampan kecil disampingnya **tanpa seseorangpun memindahnya**.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Rap Monster?" sebuah suara namja lain terdengar dikamar Baekhyun sedetik setelahnya sesosok namja lumayan tinggi duduk disamping Kris.

"Ya" Kris menjawab santai pertanyaan sosok yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya itu sambil meminum pelan teh hijaunya.

"Ini kubawakan. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan **Naga**" sosok itu menyodorkan CoffeBerryBlack dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas pada Baekhyun.

"Thanks, ini untukmu" Baekhyun menyerahkan teh hijaunya pada sosok itu.

Ketiga namja itu larut dalam keheningan. Mereka lebih fokus pada minuman mereka.

**TUK!**

Sosok yang barusaja datang tadi menaruh kembali gelas teh hijau pemberian Baekhyun yang sudah habis setengahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tertarik ikut pembicaraan kami, **94**?" Baekhyun bertanya pada sosok itu-Sehun-tentusaja.

"Aku sudah mengamatinya dua bulan ini" Sehun mengeluarkan hawa intimidasinya.

"Jangan keluarkan _**Hin **_mu disini, maknae. Nanti adik kelas banyak yang mati, Gapsong~" Baekhyun mengeluarkan bahasa **khas**nya itu.

"Ah ne, hehe" Sehun mengakhiri _**Hin**_nya.

_**Hin**_ adalah sejenis hawa intimidasi kuat yang hanya dimiliki oleh ninja kelas A Senior. Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, dan Kris memilikinya. Sejauh ini _**Hin **_milik Sehun adalah yang paling kuat di markas ninja ini.

"Jangan lupakan **senjata** Master. Dia punya _**Hin**_ murni" Kris meletakkan gelas teh hijaunya yang sudah habis.

"Itukah yang membuatmu memberikan **Segel Angin**mu?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun.

"Gerbangnya berlum terbuka. Tidak usah terlalu-"

"Bukan itu. Rap Monster mengetahuinya" Sehun langsung memenggal perkataan Kris. Kini suara Sehun terdengar serius. _**Hin**_ Sehun menguar lebih hebat dari tubuhnya.

**BRUAGH!**

Kris menerjang Sehun.

**KRAAKK!**

"Jangan gunakan emosi" Kris barusaja mematahkan tangan kanan Sehun. _**Hin **_Sehun keluar lebih besar dari yang tadi dan itu berbahaya.

**JRAKK!**

"_**Hin**_ mu sinkron dengan _**Hin-nya..**_ingat itu" Baekhyun memasang wajah seriusnya. Kakinya dengan kuat menginjak tepat pada bagian tangan kanan Sehun yang patah.

Lengan Sehun benar-benar remuk dengan tulang yang pecah berkeping-keping.

Itu sudah **membiru**.

Untungnya tulang-tulang itu tidak mencuat keluar dari kulitnya. Tapi tangan kanan Sehun sudah benar-benar remuk.

"Hn" Sehun hanya bergumam dengan wajah datarnya. Jika orang biasa, mungkin akan langsung berteriak kesakitan. Tapi Sehun adalah Sehun. Tubuhnya sudah 15 tahun ada dalam percobaan Master Kim dan itu lebih menyakitkan.

Sehun adalah **kelinci percobaan** Master Kim.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Rap Monster.. pembunuh bayaran dari kelompok BTS" kini suasana kembali seperti semula. Semua minum dengan tenang seolah kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi. Tapi tangan Sehun sudah membengkak. Tangan kiri adalah pilihan keduanya untuk mengangkat gelas teh hijaunya.

"Itu kelompok kecil yang sangat individual. Pernah terjadi pembantaian dalam kelompok" Baekhyun memiliki banyak informan. Itu memang tugasnya. Tak khayal ia sangat tidak setuju jika sang **88** disewa oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Kelompok labil seperti itu membunuh Kai? Haha.. pembual" Kris memainkan gelas teh hijaunya asal.

"Rap Monster membunuh anak Perdana Menteri Lee Donghae dua tahun lalu" Sehun menjawab enteng sambil menurunkan gelasnya yang sudah tandas.

Semua diam.

Oke, anak perdana menteri hanyalah anak biasa. Tak memiliki _**Hin **_sama sekali.

Tapi kini urusannya tak jauh beda jika Kai masih belum dibuka gerbangnya. Kai masih labil. Ini sulit, dan Kai belum terdeteksi _**Hin**_nya sama sekali. Master Kim melarang Kris untuk mencoba membuka _**Hin**_ milik Kai meski Kris sudah berjanji tidak akan sedikitpun menggeser pintu gerbang Kai.

**-88 ninja fault-**

**Matahari sudah terbenam..**

**Kediaman berarsitektur Jepang itu makin terlihat mengerikan dari luar karena kini seluruh bunga sakura sudah lepas dari dahannya..**

**Meninggalkan pohon-pohon berbayang bagai tangan monster ditengah terpaan sinar bulan purnama..**

**Di salah satu ruangan rumah itu..**

"Aku mencarimu, keluarlah" Sehun berjalan santai kesebuah ruangan yang pekat akan nuansa cina. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bantal duduk yang ada. Bersila dengan angkuhnya menunggu pemilik ruangan itu.

"Untuk apa seorang **94** berkunjung ke kamarku malam hari begini?" pemilik ruangan muncul dari balik tirai bamboo yang menutupi pintu kaca geser kamar kecil itu. Ukuran kamar ini sama seperti kamar Baekhyun.

"Hm. Tentusaja mengunjungimu" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Jangan bergurau.." bayangan pemilik tirai itu tetap diam namun..

**TRAANGG!**

**TRINGG!**

Dua buah pedang samurai sudah patah disamping kanan-kiri Sehun.

Sehun masih tetap tersenyum dan duduk dengan angkuh.

"Kau tetap hebat ya, **94..**" sosok itu menyibak tirai bamboo yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

Sehun dengan mudahnya mematahkan dua pedang samurai itu hanya dengan sedikit _**Hin**_nya.

"Kau juga tetap baik hati, **10**" Sehun menunjuk lengan kanannya yang remuk dan kini makin parah karena sudah lebih dari empat jam ia ajak tangan itu kemanapun ia berjalan.

"Hehe" namja itu tertawa garing.

"Bahasa koreamu masih payah, **10**" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sebagai maknae harusnya kau mengajariku lebih" namja itu meraih tangan kanan Sehun yang sudah lebih membiru. Terlihat lebih menyakitkan karena dipaksakan bergerak sehingga ada 4 serpihan tulang yang mencuat dilengan atasnya. Sehun jadi seperti memiliki dua siku.

"Separah ini dan kau masih bisa tersenyum?" **10**-tak habis pikir dengan kekuatan dan wibawa sang **94**.

"_**Hin**_ ku. Kau pasti juga merasakannya tadi" Sehun menarik kembali lengan kanannya dan malah terlihat semakin parah dengan keluarnya tulang retak itu dari kulitnya dan jatuh ke tatami kamar itu beriringan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Heh.. Hanya demi **88**?" sang nomor **10** terkekeh melihat betapa acuhnya Sehun terhadap lengan kanannya. Mungkin satu jam berikutnya Sehun akan mati kehabisan darah. Dan lengannya merupakan bagian yang paling cepat dikerubungi gagak hitam dan membusuk ketimbang organ lainnya.

"Tentu. Demi **Kai**" Sehun meraih tulangnya yang ada di tatami itu dan menggenggamnya erat pada tangan kirinya.

**-88 ninja fault-**

**++TBC++**

**Hore! Uri FF Kai uke-88 Ninja Fault-** udah update!

Buat semua yang sudah menanti lama FF ninja ini, chap ini aku khusus bikin puanjaaangg banget daripada chap sebelum-sebelumnya! 2k+..

**Oke!**

Ada yang penasaran? Siapa sih number **10?**

Kalian bisa tebak sesuka kalian (yang pasti number **10 **itu orang -_- )

**Ehehe, **sebenernya mau hiatusin ni FF soalnya sering terbengkalai. Tapi yasudahlah update-an nya lama gapapa kan? Daripada di hiatusin..

**Review ya untuk tambahan ideku kelanjutan chap selanjutnya! Arigatou! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review ^_^

Sebenerya melalui poling di grup hunkai shipper fb cuma kasi update an 4, Tapi karena ff yg ini sudah berdebu.. hehe, jadi Bocah Lanag update gpp kan? oh iya selamat tahun baru! Selamat menunggu momment HunKai di 2015! yey!

So This is..

;

;

_88 Ninja Fault_

**=Close Enough=**

"_**Hin**_ ku. Kau pasti juga merasakannya tadi" Sehun menarik kembali lengan kanannya dan malah terlihat semakin parah dengan keluarnya tulang retak itu dari kulitnya dan jatuh ke tatami kamar itu beriringan darah yang mengalir deras.

"Heh.. Hanya demi **88**?" sang nomor **10** terkekeh melihat betapa acuhnya Sehun terhadap lengan kanannya. Mungkin satu jam berikutnya Sehun akan mati kehabisan darah. Dan lengannya merupakan bagian yang paling cepat dikerubungi gagak hitam dan membusuk ketimbang organ lainnya.

"Tentu. Demi **Kai**" Sehun meraih tulangnya yang ada di tatami itu dan menggenggamnya erat pada tangan kirinya.

* * *

**-88 ninja fault-**

* * *

**KRAK-KRAK-KRAK!**

"Hei kau jangan meremukkan semua tulangmu sendiri!" no 10 membelalakkan matanya melihat Sehun yang meremat lengannya sendiri hingga ia yakin tulang itu menjadi bagian-bagian lebih kecil dari kerikil.

"Kutantang kau.. **10**" Sehun menyeringai seolah tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

"Huft.. aku tahu kau sudah di level A dan masuk tim khusus Lord, tapi bukan berarti kau benar-benar harus mati rasa seperti itu" no 10 miris melihat tangan Sehun yang.. ugh.. merah dan biru tidak karuan serta serpihan tulang yang mencuat merobek kulit putih pucatnya hingga berdarah.

"Ingin kulihat keahlian seorang **no 10** yang dibanggakan oleh divisi healing" Sehun menatap remeh.

"Jangan seperti itu, untuk ukuran hobae, kau kurangajar ya" no 10 masih menjawab sabar.

"Tentu. Karena kau dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Kai hanya dalam waktu lima menit" Sehun berdecih. No 10 itu menjadi ninja Lord 12 tahun yang lalu, dan bertemu dengan Kai sang pangeran terhormat. Sialnya no 10 hanya perlu waktu lima menit untuk mendapatkan simpati seorang Kai.

Sedang Sehun? Dia perlu waktu tiga bulan agar Kai mau melihatnya! Oke, memang Sehun sendiri yang salah memulai langkah pertemuan pertamanya, tapi menurutnya sendiri itu tidak adil.

"Tenang saja, Kai mencintaimu" sang no 10 meraih tangan Sehun yang remuk parah itu.

**PLUKS-PLUKS—**

"Hei-hei tulangmu berjatuhan!" Lay tidak sengaja menekuk siku Sehun dan tulang itu berjatuhan dari luka di siku putih itu.

"Kau itu dari divisi medis tapi kenapa bisa seceroboh itu heh?" Sehun menatap malas.

"Oke, hehe, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana bentuk tanganmu jika kukuras tulangnya" no 10 hanya menyengir gaje.

"Terserah" Sehun memutar matanya malas.

**Lebih baik dari Sebelumnya..**

Tulang-tulang itu sudah merapat dan hanya tersisa beberapa lebam yang akan hilang dalam hitungan jam.

"Ku percayakan padamu lenganku bisa pulih sebelum Kai melihatnya" Sehun menatap namja **no 10** yang mengeluarkan aura sejuk berwarna biru dari kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyembuhkan lengan putih Sehun.

"Ku pertaruhkan angka _**Hin-**_ku" sang **no 10** menunjuk lehernya sendiri yang tersemat angka 10 dari tinta hitam. Tattoo.

"Bukankah itu sedikit mengganggumu? Ninja Healing harus menggunakan identitas tattoo _**Hin**_.." Sehun ingin tahu respon namja itu. Namja yang selalu memberikan yang terbaik yang ia bisa dengan senyuman dimple nya. Akankah sang **no 10** juga punya rasa keluh kesah dalam hidupnya?

"Tidak, ini yang terbaik bagiku" namja itu tersenyum dan mengusap tattoo di lehernya. Seperti hidupnya benar-benar diabdikan seluruhnya untuk Lord.

"Untuk apa?" Sehun menggerakkan lengannya dan sedikit bunyi retakan terdengar karena ia terlalu memaksakan gerakan.

"Karena dengan ini.. **Lord** mengakuiku" namja itu beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Bukan untuk mengusir Sehun keluar, tapi ada seseorang yang memang beberapa menit yang lalu sudah ada didepan pintunya.

**KRIEETT..**

"Masuklah, aku tahu kau ketakutan" **no 10** memberi senyum yang dapat menenangkan namja tan yang kini meringkuk didepan pintu kamar sambil memeluk erat kedua lututnya.

**GREP!**

"**L-Lay hyung.. **aku takut.." itu Kai. Segera berdiri dan memeluk sang **no 10**-**Lay**\- yang masih memasang senyum lembutnya.

"Tenang, hyung ada untukmu" Lay balas memeluk tubuh ramping itu.

Lay tahu, ini pasti karena _**Hin**_ yang Sehun keluarkan tadi.

Tubuh Kai ternyata merespon cukup baik aura Sehun. Dengan memeluk Kai, dapat Lay rasakan getaran kunci gerbang _**Hin**_ Kai yang masih sedikit goyah.

"Masuklah, hyung akan menenangkanmu" Lay menggiring Kai kedalam kamar masih dengan pelukan erat mereka.

**CKLEK!**

Setelah Lay membawa adik manisnya masuk, pintu kamar tersebut ia kunci dari dalam.

* * *

**-88 ninja fault-**

* * *

"Se-Hun?" Kai yang masih meremat erat punggung kaos hitam yang dikenakan Lay sedikit terkejut melihat temannya itu duduk di lantai tatami kamar Lay. Tidak biasanya Sehun berkunjung kesini, apalagi hari sudah malam.

"Kau kemari?" Sehun memberikan senyum tipisnya, mencoba seolah tidak tahu, meski sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan keberadaan Kai yang meringkuk diluar. Kai hanya mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan Lay paksa untuk berlari mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Hun, kau tahu? Tadi-" perkataan Kai terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Sehun didepan bibir merekahnya.

"Duduklah dipangkuanku baru kau boleh bebas bercerita" Sehun menepuk pahanya yang sedari tadi bersila.

Kai hanya menurut lalu duduk dipangkuan Sehun sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Tadi aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan!" Kai langsung melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa menyadari posisi mereka yang sedikit intim.

"Tubuhku bergetar karena hawa dingin itu, dan kepalaku sakit sekali" Kai meremat rambutnya asal sehingga kini agak acak-acakan menggoda.

"Hm, lalu?" Sehun dengan santai mendengar semua cerita itu hingga selesai dengan kedua tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang Kai dan sedikit member pijatan-pijatan sensual pada butt sexy Kai.

"Luhan hyung datang dan.." pipi Kai bersemu merah.

"Dan apa?" Sehun mengrenyitkan alisnya penasaran. Lay yang juga penasaran langsung duduk disamping Sehun.

"D-dan.. Luhan hyung.. em" mata Kai terlihat gelisah. Kedua tangannya memainkan kaos biru muda yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Katakan saja adik kecil" Lay mengusak rambut brown Kai. Kai akhirnya meng-iyakan.

"Luhan hyung menciumku disini!" Kai menunjuk bibir penuhnya yang kini melengkungkan senyuman manis.

"MWO?" Lay memekik kaget. Sehun hanya diam dengan matanya yang sedikit melebar.

"Aish Lay hyung kenapa teriak begitu sih, Kai kan sedang bahagia sekarang~ hehe" Kai tersenyum amat manis hingga membentuk eyesmile.

"Kai.." Sehun memegang kedua bahu kecil namja tan itu.

"Ne?" Kai tersadar dari monolog bahagianya.

"Apa benar sebahagia itu?" pandangan Sehun lain. Terlihat menusuk dan gelap. Lay dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa besar amarah **no 94** kini.

"Maksudnya?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

**BRAKK!**

Sehun memukul lantai tatami itu sangat keras hingga berlubang dan memperlihatkan lantai bawah.

"Kai! Kau!" Sehun menunjuk tepat di dahi Kai membuat tubuh di pangkuannya itu melonjak takut.

"Hun, tenang!" Lay mencoba mengendalikan emosi **94**.

"S-Sehun kenapa?" Kai kini takut dan mencoba berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun.

**GREPP!**

"Kyaaa! Lay hyung! Tolong! Kai takut" Kai meronta dalam gendongan bridal Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri tegak.

"Sehun turunkan Kai!" Lay ikut berdiri dan menatap tajam pada **94**.

"Aku harus menghapusnya darimu" Sehun menatap tajam kearah Kai.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, Hun lepaskan aku turunkan ak-"

Perkataan Kai terhenti. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya suara halus namja tan itu hilang bersama sosoknya.

Sang **94** telah membawa Kai pindah keruang lain menggunakan kekuatan anginnya.

* * *

**-88 ninja fault-**

* * *

**BRUGH!**

Sehun meletakkan pelan tubuh Kai diatas kasur mewah berwarna merah disebuah kamar dirumah jepang itu. Ruangan itu terlihat berbeda dari ruangan lain yang sangat menampakkan gaya jepang. Diruangan ini justru terdapat boneka beruang besar berwarna biru muda dan karpet hijau bergambar Pororo serta TV besar lengkap dengan PS3.

Sehun sudah sampai pada kamar putih Kai.

Keduanya langsung terjatuh pada kasur empuk itu. Tubuh Kai terpenjara dalam kukungan lengan Sehun.

"Sehun kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" Kai berusaha agar tidak takut. Tapi pandangan tajam itu sungguh menakutkan.

Tubuhnya kini terlentang di kasur dengan Sehun yang menindihnya.

"Apa perlu aku memperkosamu?" Sehun berkata dengan nada yang menusuk.

"Se-Sehun?" Kai tak menyangka Sehun tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

**CHU!**

"Hmp!" Kai membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Sehun meraup rakus kedua belah bibirnya.

"Andwae stop! Sehu-hmpp!" Kai bahkan tidak bisa mencegah Sehun yang brutal mengulum belahan bibirnya bergantian. Menjilat dan menghisapnya keras, menggigitnya kecil.

**KRIIT!**

"Akh!" Kai memekik sakit ketika Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Bibir tipi situ kemudian mengulumnya lembut, menyesap asin darah dari bekas gigitannya.

_Cpk!_

"Hmh~" kedua tangan Kai kini mengalung pada leher kokoh Sehun, jemarinya meremat helaian rambut brown Sehun.

Sehun menghisap kuat belahan bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kai bergantian, mengulumnya bak permen kapas.

"Se-ahhmh.." Kai mendesah lirih ketika lidah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Lidah keduanya kemudian saling terbelit. Saliva mereka tercampur, tubuh Sehun makin merendah, merengkuh tubuh ramping Kai, membelai pipi namja manis di bawahnya itu.

"Ngghh.. Hun-ah.." desahan itu lolos diantara ciuman panas mereka ketika jemari Sehun masuk kedalam kaos kuning bergambar matahari yang Kai kenakan. Meraba kulit halus tan sexy itu, makin naik dan naik.

* * *

**-88 ninja fault-**

* * *

**Puk- Puk-**

Kai memukul pelan pundak Sehun, memberi isyarat bahwa ia butuh bernafas sekarang juga.

Dengan terpaksa Sehun memutus ciuman itu dengan mengulum bibir manis itu terakhir kalinya.

Saliva keduanya masih saling terhubung.

Bibir merah Kai semakin merona merah mengkilap dengan campuran saliva mereka, terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Poni rambut yellownya sedikit acak-acakan. Kedua matanya yang menatap Sehun sayu, dadanya yang bergerak naik turun memompa oksigen. Dan saliva mereka akhirnya terputus, meleleh saliva di dagunya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri melakukan hal lebih dari ini.

"Kai, biarkan aku melakukan semuanya malam ini" Sehun berbisik serak di telinga Kai. Membuat rona merah semu itu makin kentara di kedua pipi Kai.

**SREETT…**

Sehun menaikkan kaos kuning Kai dan terlihatlah dan terlihatlah perut langsing Kai dengan abs yang tidak begitu terlihat. Pinggang Kai begitu ramping, dan memiliki pinggul seperti yeoja.

"Se-Sehun jangan~" Kai merengek ketika Sehun mengendus aroma perutnya.

_Chu~Cups~ Cpk!_

"A-anh! Ssshh.. Sehunnah~" Kai memejamkan matanya dan meremat rambut brown Sehun ketika namja 94 itu mengecup, menjilat, memberi kissmark dan membasahi pinggang ramping itu dengan salivanya.

**Slaps.. Bruks…**

* * *

**-88 ninja fault-**

**++TBC++**

* * *

**Hore! Uri FF Kai uke-88 Ninja Fault-** udah update!

Readers: Bocah Lanang Oppa! Apa-apaan ini kok NCnya di cut?

BocahLanang: Karena mereka masih dibawah umur jadi sedikit eehem so hot kalo NCan, hehe

Readers: NCnya harus dilanjut ch 9! Full NC!

BocahLanang: Oke bro! hehe

**Review ya, Arigatou! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Mian ini update dalam kesempitan waktu seorang BocahLanang dalam mengerjakan tugas PKn berlembar-lembar.. so thanks for all readers,

**Joy. Ashia. Wu**

**ucinaze**

**KaiNiereis**

**Jongin48**

**guardian's feel**

**EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS**

**amkristao**

**afranabilah19**

**ismi. reyeosomnia**

**park kyung in**

**askasufa**

**gomiyehet**

**oracle88**

**Mizukami Sakura-chan**

**novisaputri09**

5Thanks all, mian typo karena kevevet ^_^

_**=Moon..=**_

**SREETT…**

Sehun menaikkan kaos kuning Kai dan terlihatlah dan terlihatlah perut langsing Kai dengan abs yang tidak begitu terlihat. Pinggang Kai begitu ramping, dan memiliki pinggul seperti yeoja.

"Se-Sehun jangan~" Kai merengek ketika Sehun mengendus aroma perutnya.

_Chu~Cups~ Cpk!_

"A-anh! Ssshh.. Sehunnah~" Kai memejamkan matanya dan meremat rambut brown Sehun ketika namja 94 itu mengecup, menjilat, memberi kissmark dan membasahi pinggang ramping itu dengan salivanya.

**-88 ninja fault-**

**Slaps.. Bruks…**

Dengan satu tarikan kaos kuning Kai telah lepas. Sehun membuangnya asal dan terjatuh jauh didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Henh.. Sehunh.. ah~" Kai menengadahkan kepalanya ketika Sehun mengecupi lehernya.

"Ang! Hunnie~" desahan indah itu mengalun disetiap kali bibir tipis namja putih itu memberikan kissmark disepanjang pundak dan leher Kai. Memberikan tanda bahwa Kai adalah miliknya seorang.

**Zreetts..**

"A-andwae, angh~ Sehunnie~" Kai berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang ingin melepaskan celana pendek yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Manis baby.." Sehun mengecupi tiap jengkal dada Kai. Semakin turun dan turun.

"Aaangghhh~Hun-aaahhhhss.." Kai meremat kedua bahu Sehun karena dengan tiba-tibanya Sehun meraup rakus nipple kanannya dan menyedotnya kuat.

_Cpk! Cpks.._

**-88 ninja fault-**

**Sraatss! Brukkss..**

"Kya!" Kai langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat ketika Sehun berhasil melepas celana pendek sekaligus underwear yang Kai kenakan dan membuangnya jauh.

"Hunnie selimuuut!" Kai menekuk duduk menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat, menutupi tubuh depannya dari pandangan Sehun, merengek meminta selimut putihnya untuk menutupi tubuh nakednya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihatmu seutuhnya" Sehun yang sempat terjungkal kesamping kini mendekati Kai yang makin terlihat gugup seperti seekor kelinci yang hendak dimakan raja harimau.

"Y-yak jangan mendekat!" Kai makin beringsut mundur.

"Kemari hm?" Sehun akhirnya duduk bersila dan menepuk pahanya, menunggu Kai sendiri untuk mendekat dan duduk dipangkuan kakinya yang bersila.

"Ta-tapi.." Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya sangat imut ketika bimbang seperti sekarang.

"Kemari manis.." Sehun memberikan senyuman tipisnya.

"N-ne" Kai mengangguk lirih dan merangkak mendekati Sehun. Sepertinya Kai tidak sadar bahwa gerakan merangkak tubuh nakednya itu sangat merangsang.

**Puks..**

Butt penuh itu kini sudah duduk sempurna pada pangkuan Sehun. Karena bersila, Sehun serasa kedua kakinya sedang mengapit kedua bongkahan butt kenyal Kai.

_Chuu~_

Sehun kembali mengecup singkat bibir penuh Kai, menyesapnya lembut dan menjilatnya beberapa kali. Mengarahkan kedua lengan Kai untuk kembali mengalung di lehernya.

"Hmh~" ciuman manis itu diakhiri dengan lenguhan pelan dari bibir sensual Kai.

"Sehun, aku.." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun, mencegah Sehun menatap tubuh nakednya.

"Bukalah bajuku dan kita impas, baby" Sehun mengecup bahu mulus Kai penuh perasaan.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan jemari lentiknya perlahan menarik ujung kaos biru Sehun untuk semakin naik.

**Pluks..**

Kaos biru itu sudah tanggal dari tubuh putih porselen Sehun. Mata Kai tak bisa lepas dari perut dengan pahatan abs sempurna milik Sehun.

"Kau boleh menyentuhnya" Sehun berbisik kemudian mengecup pelipis Kai. Jemari Kai mengikuti bentuk abs sempurna itu, pipinya benar-benar merona sekarang.

"Sekarang buka celanaku" Sehun meraba punggung halus Kai.

"A-ani" Kai menggeleng lemah bersandar pada pundak lebar Sehun.

"Berbaringlah, biar aku sendiri yang buka" Sehun mengecup perpotongan leher Kai dan bibir sexy itu kembali melenguh ketika Sehun meremat kedua bongkahan buttnya.

**-88 ninja fault-**

**Srrttss..**

Ya, akhirnya Kai memberanikan dirinya, menunduk diantara selangkangan Sehun, memberanikan diri membuka celana pendek Sehun beserta underwearnya.

"Se-hun.." bibir Kai refles menyebut nama namja putih tampan itu begitu melihat penis tegang besar dihadapannya kini.

"Kembali ke pangkuanku baby" Sehun kembali menekuk kakinya bersila. Tapi Kai menggeleng imut masih dengan kedua mata besarnya yang menatap lurus pada penis besar Sehun yang tegang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tiba-tiba menusuk hole virginmu. Ini masih setengah tegang baby.." Sehun mengusak rambut yellow Kai ketika wajah manis itu menampilkan raut kaget yang begitu imut.

"Se-setengah? Itu baru setengahnya?" Kai menunjuk penis besar Sehun.

"Ne, jadi kemarilah, penismu sudah memerah kasihan sekali" Sehun melirik penis Kai yang sudah menegang hebat dengan precum diujungnya.

"Ukh.." Kai menatap miris pada penisnya yang lebih kecil dari milik Sehun itu. Dan benar saja, saat Kai duduk di pangkuan Sehun, penis Sehun yang baru setengah menegang itu bahkan dua kali lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya.

"Hunnieh~" Kai mendesah lagi ketika Sehun meremat buttnya, membuat penis mereka bertubrukan secara tidak sengaja.

"Apa manis?" Sehun mengecupi dagu Kai.

"Ber-henti-anh.. nanti.. kata Daddy.." Kai kesulitan bicara karena Sehun sengaja menggesekkan penis mereka.

"Kau tidak menerima takdir itu?" Sehun segera menangkup wajah indah Kai. Raut wajah namja albino yang biasanya tampan dengan aura gagah dingin itu kini terlihat cemas menatap mata kelam Kai. Tapi bukan itu, mata tajam elang itu menyiratkan kekecewaan yang besar.

"A-aniyo Sehunnie" Kai dengan cepat menggeleng. Segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Sehun hati-hati.

Ringan. Tapi Sehun sudah terobati hanya dengan itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum saatnya. Tanda **88** itu tidak akan terukir di punggungmu, sebelum kau sendiri yang memintaku menyentuhmu" Sehun berujar dengan perlahan.

Mendengar itu detak jantung Kai berdebar lebih cepat. Jarak sedekat ini, dan keadaan mereka. Kai merasa benar-benar dilindungi karena Sehun mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Biar kutuntaskan dirimu chagiya.." Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kai kilas.

**-88 ninja fault-**

**GREP!**

"Aaanghh~!" pinggul Kai langsung naik begitu Sehun menggenggam penis Kai erat.

"Ah~ah~Ang-anhhh~ Sehuuun~ aah~" tubuh Kai menggelinjang dalam pangkuan Sehun. Sebelah tangan Sehun memelintir nipple kanan Kai, mencubitnya gemas hingga memerah.

"Sehunnieh~ anh~ ah~hanhhh~ sshh~ ohhh~" Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Sehun, tidak kuat menahan hasrat yang semakin sampai keujung.

Tangan kiri Sehun mengocok penis mungil Kai dengan irama yang tak tetap membuat Kai merasa sangat terangsang, terlebih dengan tangan Sehun yang lain kini beralih memainkan twinsballnya, memijat ujung penisnya dan sedikit meremat pangkal penisnya.

"Se-aaahhh~hunnie~ A-aku~ aku~" sedari tadi Sehun bersusah payah menahan hasratnya mendengar suara desahan dan erangan erotis Kai yang begitu halus dan menggoda.

"C'mon sweety.." Sehun semakin tegang, mengecupi bahu sempit Kai yang kini sudah dibanjiri peluh, tan sexy.

"Sehunnie~ anggghh.. aku- aaaaaannggghh!" Kai melenguh serak menggoda.

_Croott.._

Lelehan sperma itu mengotori tangan Sehun.

_Haup! Cpks!_

Pipi Kai kembali bersemu merah ketika melihat Sehun yang menjilat rakus sisa-sisa spermanya di tangan putih Sehun.

"Lelah? Tidurlah" Sehun perlahan membaringkan tubuh lemas Kai diatas kasur putih empuk itu. Menutup keranda putih itu sehingga tidak ada orang yang dapat melihat keadaan mereka diatas kasur.

**-88 ninja fault-**

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kai masih belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hun?" Kai memberanikan diri mendongak melihat paras tampan namja yang kini merengkuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang hangat itu.

"Apa masih kedinginan? Gunakan pakaian ku, akan kupakaikan selimut setelahnya" Sehun memberikan kaos biru dan celana hitam selutut yang tertumpuk kusut disamping Kai, hendak beranjak meraih selimut dibagian bawah kasur namun lengannya dicekal oleh tangan halus Kai.

"Ani" Kai mengeleng imut, jadi Sehun kembali menyamankan merebahkan tubuhnya memberikan lengan kanannya untuk bantalan Kai, dan melingkarkan tangan satunya lagi di pinggang ramping tubuh Kai yang masih polos. Menatap seolah bertanya apa.

"I-itu.. milikmu masih tegang" Kai memejamkan matanya saat berkata. Neomu kawaii. Sehun bahkan sampai gemas mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir merah penuh itu.

"Yaaah.. kenapa menciumku?" Kai merajuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan tampilkan ekspresi menggoda seperti itu atau aku akan benar-benar menggagahimu" Sehun berbisik serak sengaja menggoda namja tampan manis dalam pelukannya itu.

_Blushh.._

Dan benar, pipi Kai kembali bersemu merah dengan kedua matanya mengerjap imut.

"Jangan pedulikan, cepat tidur, besok sekolah, hm?" Sehun mengacak rambut yellow Kai sayang membuat pipi namja tan itu makin memerah melihat senyum tampan ice prince sekolahnya itu.

"Tidak, Kai akan membalas budi" Kai merengut kesal, beranjak dari tidurnya.

Astaga.. membalas budi seperti apa memangnya?

"Yak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Hei.." Sehun langsung waspada melihat seringai nakal dari bibir sexy manis itu.

**Brukk!**

Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terlentang di kasur putih itu.

"Jangan macam-macam dan cepatlah tidur Kai, ini sudah larut" Sehun mencoba menggagalkan entah ide apa yang terbesit pada otak Kai.

"Tenang saja Hunnie ahh~" Kai mendesah lirih ditelinga Sehun membuat jantung namja putih itu terpacu cepat, termasuk gairahnya.

Jemari lentik Kai membelai dagu tegas Sehun, turun ke dada dan berakhir di abs itu. Hendak turun kebawah menyentuh penis tegangnya.

"Kai, jangan sampai aku menatapmu sebagai seorang namja oke?" Sehun menahan kuat-kuat nafsunya. Segera mendudukkan tubuhnya siaga.

"Aku untukmu malam ini, ah~ kau tampan sekali Tuan, dan.. penismu besar sekali~" Kai menggoda Sehun, mengecup dagu Sehun kilas. Menangkupkan kedua tangan Sehun kebelakang, mengikatnya dengan kaus biru Sehun.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Kai, jangan sengaja mendekatkannya dengan hole virginmu, nanti aku khilaf" Sehun yang sudah terikat itu tidak bisa mencegah Kai yang sudah siap mengangkang diatas penis tegaknya.

"Tapi Kai suka penis Hunnie. Besar" Kai akhirnya hanya duduk di lutut Sehun. Matanya sangat antusias mengamati urat-urat yang menonjol dari penis besar Sehun yang tegak sempurna kini.

"Sudah puas memandangi? Lepaskan ikatan tanganku dan tidurlah" Sehun masih mencoba mengecoh Kai.

"Ani, Kai mau coba. Apa benar seperti lollipop?" Kai mendekat.

"Yah! Hei jangan Kai, sungguh nanti aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku" Kai tertawa melihat Sehun yang merengek. Imut juga ternyata.

**HAUP!**

"A-ahh~ Kai-sshh.." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, rongga mulut Kai hangat dan nikmat.

"Uumh~ thelalu bethar Hunie~ thihak mathuk themua, ungmh~" Kai berusaha bicara dengan sumpalan penis besar Sehun yang hanya masuk setengahnya.

"Kocok saja baby, sshh.. Sedot yang kuat oke?" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengelus pelan rambut halus Kai. Sedang namja tan itu mengangguk patuh.

_Crp-Cps-Claps-Clps-Cpss-Cleps.._

Kai menyedot kuat penis Sehun. Mengulumnya bagai permen lollipop. Menjilat ujungnya dan mengecupi batang tegak itu dari ujung sampai pangkal. Melumurinya dengan saliva, menjilat dengan sesekali menggigit kecil.

"Uhuk!" Kai tersedak ketika ujung penis Sehun menyodok tenggorokannya.

"Ssshh.. sudah kubilang cukup sayang.. kau tersedak nanti.. hhhmmhh" Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur lebih cepat.

"Emngh~" Kai menyedot penis Sehun sangat kuat, seperti haus akan sperma namja putih tampan itu.

"Aaaahhh.. Kai sebentar.. uuhh.. iya nanti kau pasti dapat spermaku.. sabarlah.. ahh good.." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat lidah hangat Kai susah payah berusaha melapisi penis besarnya mengulumnya bagai lollipop dan menyedotnya lebih semangat lagi.

"Kai.. ukhssh.. biarkan aku menusukmu.. sshh" Sehun yang ikatan tangannya telah lepas, segera meremat butt Kai yang menungging namun Kai menggeleng enggan.

"Aku pastikan spermaku dapat menghamilimu.. aahhh.. fuck" Sehun menarik pundak Kai dengan mudahnya, membuat kuluman Kai di penis berkedutnya lepas begitusaja.

"Sehu-hmph.. angh~" bibir Kai segera Sehun raup, mengangkat tubuh Kai lebih tinggi dan menggesekkan hole merah Kai pada ujung penisnya yang sudah berkedut hebat.

"Jangan-aaanhh~ Sehunieh~" tubuh sexy tan itu melemas karena semua titik sensitifnya diraba oleh Sehun.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Gwenchana.. sshh.. aku ingin sekarang Kai" Sehun merebahkan tubuh Kai cepat. Membuat kedua kaki Kai melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hun, janganh-ah~ stop~ please-anhhh~" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Sehun sengaja menubrukkan berkali-kali ujung penisnya pada hole merah Kai.

"Asshh sial.." Sehun yang frustasi segera menggenggam sendiri penisnya. Mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak sama.

"Ahh.. Kai.." Sehun mendesahkan nama Kai dalam kegiatan solonya.

"Hunnie, ada aku, jangan sendiri" Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga posisi mereka tertukar.

**HAUP!**

Kai meraup rakus penis besar Sehun. Menggeseknya diantara sisi mulut dan gigi-giginya memberi rangsangan yang sangat nikmat.

"Kai cukup, sebentar lagi aku keluar, ssh" Sehun hendak menarik penisnya karena tidak ingin Kai muntah akan spermanya.

Namun Kai ternyata bersikukuh tetap mengulum kuat penis Sehun meski penis itu sudah berkedut kencang.

"Kai aku-" Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya.

**CROOOTTT!**

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Hmh.." desahan sexy itu terdengar ketika Kai berusaha menelan banyaknya sperma Sehun yang bahkan mengalir sampai dagunya. Pemandangan yang mengundang hasrat. Bibir yang tersumpal penis besar, lelehan sperma di dagu, bibir merah bengkak, kulit tan eksotis yang mengkilap keringat, rambut yellow yang acak-acakan, mata sayu memikat, dan jemari yang terus menggenggam naik turun pangkal penis Sehun. Mencoba mengeluarkan semua sperma yang ada.

**CLPSHH.,,**

Bunyi kecipak saliva Kai yang bercampur dengan sperma kental saat melepaskan penis Sehun dari kulumannya.

"Hun" Kai menatap sayu pada namja pale itu.

"Hm, thanks" Sehun tersenyum tipis, menggiring Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluknya erat. Kai dengan nyaman membenamkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku mengantuk Hunnie~" Kai merengek imut sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aha, oke baby.. let's sleep together" Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kai tidur dalam rengkuhannya lalu menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Ya-ah~" Kai mendesah lagi ketika Sehun menarik salah satu kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggang Sehun, dan dengan pervertnya namja albino itu menggesekkan penisnya pada hole Kai.

"Biarkan aku membasahi bibir merekah holemu itu dengan spermaku, Chagiya.." Sehun mengecup bibir Kai kilas dan merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga saling bergesekan memicu desahan keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Hun.." jemari Kai seolah menuliskan namanya pada dada bidang Sehun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hm?" Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh Kai yang wangi.

**-88 ninja fault-**

"Sebenarnya.. Ciuman dengan Luhan hyung itu bohong, Luhan hyung sendiri yang memintaku berbohong padamu.. mian.." Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya menyesal.

"M-MWO?!" Sehun kaget sampai hampir jantungan.

"Sehun pasti marah, hiks.." Kai terisak lirih.

"Aigo baby.. maafkan aku ne? Aku telah mengambil first kissmu!" Sehun menarik dagu Kai agar mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Hiks.. itu, memang hanya untuk Hunnie, hiks.. tapi-tapi-" Kai kini makin sesenggukan. Tapi pipi Sehun memanas mendengar Kai yang mengatakan first kiss namja tan itu memang hanya untuknya.

"Maaf aku menelanjangimu, menyentuhmu, dan membiarkanmu melihat penisku bahkan memblowjobnya" Sehun ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri dan melemparnya kejurang sekarang juga. Masalahnya Kai itu masih polos.

"Hiks.. tidak apa-apa, Kai suka penis Sehun.. hiks-besar-hiks.." Kai meremas penis Sehun yang kini sudah mulai melemas dibalik selimut.

"Ermh.. ya itu milikmu Kai baby, sshhh.." Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan hasratnya yang kembali naik.

"Hunnie tidak marah kan? Hiks-" Kai menatap memohon yang bahkan lebih imut dari wajah puppynya.

"Aku tidak marah sama sekali padamu baby, aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu sama sekali, ssh.. jadi, lepaskan oke?" Sehun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai yang memijat pelan penisnya sehingga mulai menegang lagi.

"Hm, hehe" Kai menganguk dan tertawa manis.

"Aigo, kemari baby" Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Jaljayo Hunnie" Kai memejamkan matanya.

"Jaljayo Kai" Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya dan membisikkan kata yang setiap malam selalu ia katakan ketika putri manis itu sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"_Saranghae.. Kai.._" setelah itu Sehun mengecup lama dahi Kai. Dan ikut membiarkan tubuhnya terselimuti kehangatan pelukan mereka hingga matahari esok dating membangunkan mereka.

**-88 ninja fault-**

**++TBC++**

**Woah.. So hot..**

**Keringetan ngetiknya _**

Buat semua yang sudah menanti lama FF ninja ini, chap ini aku khusus bikin puanjaaangg banget daripada chap sebelum-sebelumnya! 2k+..

**Hehe, ini udah kelar hotnya HunKai oke ^_^ thanks!**

**Arigatou! :D Review ya chingu!**


End file.
